Une rencontre surpprenante
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: UA Harry a 25 ans et fait partie d'une équipe de football. Hermione a un petit ami Ron qui fait partie de l'équipe et veut absolument que son amie Alehandra rencontre les membres ... seulement tout ne se passe pas toujours COMME on le voudrait ..


**Titre :** Une rencontre surprenante  
**Couple :** Alehandra Stones / Blaise Zabini  
**Autre personnage concerné :** Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred et George Weasley et Harry Potter  
**Rating :** T  
**Résumé :** Nous sommes en 2001 nos héros on 25 ans seulement c'est un univers aléatoire. Harry et son équipe dispute un match de foot. Hermione a son petit ami Ron qui fait partie de l'équipe et veut absolument que son amie Alehandra rencontre les membres pour se faire un petit ami. Seulement celle-ci ne succombe pas face au membre de l'équipe d'Harry…

Les personnages de Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred et George Weasley et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car, ils ont été créé par J.K Rowlins. En revanche le personnage d'Alehandra Stones m'appartient de moitié vu que j'ai créé son prénom mais, pas son nom de famille qui vient d'un animé s'appelant Code Lyoko. Voilà vous savez tout bonne lecture^^.

**Une rencontre surprenante**

Alehandra se retrouva obligée d'assister à un match de foot en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Hermione parce que son cher amour jouait dans l'équipe. Alehandra se retrouva dans les gradins à regarder des joueurs se disputer pour une balle. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'on pouvait porter à un jeu aussi stupide.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Alehandra… mais, fait comme moi regarde les joueurs, je suis sur que tu en trouveras au moins un bien… OUI VAS-Y WEASLEY MASSACRE-LES !!!!

Avait hurlé la jeune fille dans l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, Alehandra lui jeta un regard noir avant de parcourir le terrain à la recherche d'un beau jeune homme. Mais, aucun ne l'intéressait vraiment quand se fut la mi-temps Alehandra en profita pour aller faire un tour dans les toilettes. Elle se repoudra le nez, en quittant celle-ci elle bouscula quelqu'un.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention non !?

Un homme faisant au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix se tenait devant elle, il était noir de peau et avait des yeux en amande. Il était très beau et il portait un maillot de l'équipe adverse au petit ami d'Hermione. Il la regarda de haut en bas et soupira en passant son chemin, Alehandra se retourna pour voir son maillot. Sur le dos était écrit en grande lettre Zabini #10, c'était le capitaine de son équipe. Alehandra se surprit alors à sourire comme une collégienne malgré le fait qu'il l'ait houspillée. Elle se remit à sa place au côté d'Hermione tout en continuant de sourire bêtement évidement celle-ci le remarqua et arqua un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un tel sourire affiché sur le visage !

- Je viens de rencontrer un des joueurs…

- Ah ! Tu vois je t'avais dit de t'intéresser aux autres joueurs alors c'est lequel ?

Demanda-t-elle en regardant sur le terrain pour essayer de voir le joueur qu'Alehandra avait rencontré.

- Hermione…

- Oui ?

- Il…, il fait partie de l'équipe adverse…

- Quoi !?... Enfin c'est pas grave du moment qu'il est mignon, c'est lequel ?

- Le numéro 10…

Hermione chercha alors du regard mais, il bougeait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à voir les numéros de leur maillot quand soudain elle arriva quand même à l'apercevoir.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… Au fait, j'ai été retrouver mon chéri pendant la mi-temps et il m'a dit qu'il allait boire un verre avec tout le monde après le match…

- Même les adversaires ?

- Oui, même les adversaires alors ça te dit de venir ?

- Bah…, je sais pas trop…

- Allez fais pas ta rabat-joie, il y aura sûrement le mec mignon !

Alehandra ne savait pas si elle devait aller ou non à cette soirée surtout qu'elle ne connaîtrait qu'Hermione et son copain qu'elle avait vu une fois à tout casser. Le jeune homme était grand et roux, il s'appelait Ronald Weasley si ses souvenirs étaient bons… Mais, elle n'en savait pas plus sur lui, Hermione s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils ne se parlent pas.

Une fois, que le match prit fin Hermione entraîna Alehandra dans une voiture, elle se retrouva coincée contre deux autres joueurs de l'équipe.

- Alors je te présente Fred et George, se sont des joueurs de l'équipe de Ron et les frères de celui-ci et devant c'est Harry le meilleur ami de Ron.

- Enchantée…

- Enchanté !

Lui répondirent-il en cœur, la voiture passa s'infiltra dans plusieurs rues avant de stopper net devant un pub.

- Tout le monde descend !

Lâcha alors Ronald qui conduisait la voiture, tout le monde se retrouva sur le trottoir devant un petit établissement qui semblait déjà plein à ras bord. La voiture de Ronald démarra ensuite et Hermione rassura Alehandra en lui disant qu'il allait chercher une place pour se garer et qu'il reviendrait. Le temps qu'Hermione lui dise ça les trois garçons étaient déjà rentré dans l'établissement, Hermione leva les épaules au ciel et rentra à son tour forçant quelque peut le passage. Alehandra avait beau regardé autour d'elle, elle ne vit aucune femme présente, elle s'installa au bard juste à côté d'Hermione qui avait trouvé un tabouret.

I- nstalle toi !

- Comment ? Il n'y a plus une chaise de libre !

Lui fit-elle remarquer, Hermione tentait de regarder au tour d'elle pour voir une place de libre mais, son amie avait raison toutes les chaises et les tabourets étaient occupés.

- Je vais aller me repoudrer le nez de toute façon !

Dit-elle en laissant son amie en plan parmi toute la gente masculine présente dans le pub elle ouvrir alors la porte tambour et entendit un :

- Ouille !

Derrière celle-ci, il faut dire qu'elle pensait la porte plus lourde que ça et qu'elle n'avait donc pas mesuré sa force.

- Excusez-moi je suis désolée…

Dit-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de revoir le capitaine de l'équipe adverse qu'elle avait bousculé pendant la mi-temps.

- Au moins maintenant tu me parles…

Dit-il en se pinçant le nez qui commençait à saigner, il avait cependant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres mais, Alehandra ne le remarqua pas.

- Je suis vraiment confuse.

Lui dit-elle en prenant un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans sa poche, elle alla prés du robinet et l'imbiba d'eau froide.

- Si vous voulez je peux aller chercher un glaçon au bar…

- Non ! Restes… c'est bon, je saigne presque plus…

Alehandra pu constater que ce n'était pas du tout le cas au contraire, le jeune homme pissait le sang.

- Je vais au bar, chercher un glaçon et je reviens ne vous inquiétez pas !

Elle parti, le laissant seul dans les toilettes, Hermione lui demanda bien sûr ce qu'il y avait en la regardant arriver comme une furie en demandant un glaçon au barman. Qui lui mit 5 glaçons dans un verre, sans dire un mot à Hermione elle repartit vers les toilettes, le jeune homme n'y était plus.

- Vous êtes là ?

Demanda-t-elle quand une voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur d'une des cabines, elle frappa à la porte de celle-ci et elle s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme qui était toujours entrain de se vider de son sang. Elle entra alors dans la cabine et déposa dans le mouchoir en tissus un des glaçons qui se trouvait au par avant dans le verre.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi j'ai été infect avec toi !

Dit-il en prenant le mouchoir dans ses mains, la jeune femme retira alors les siennes pour le laisser faire. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais, elle resta là un moment à le regardant.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta les toilettes rejoignant Hermione qui lui avait trouvé un tabouret de libre. Ron était près d'elle entrain de boire une Guinness.

- Alors tu vas me dire où tu étais passée ?

Lui demanda-t-elle en lui passant un verre de Strombow, qu'elle saisit, en ne répondant pas à la question. Hermione vit alors un homme noir et assez bien de sa personne sortir des toilettes, elle fit alors un sourire et frappa l'épaule d'Alehandra en montrant l'homme. Hermione fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en regardant Ron et Hermione mais, en évitant le regard d'Alehandra.

- Bonsoir, Zabini beau match, répondit alors Ron en lui souriant.

- Oui, très beau match, dit-il en glissant un regard vers Alehandra.

- Voyant que ni l'homme ne réagissait ni Alehandra Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans les toilettes ?

Aussitôt le visage d'Alehandra prit une belle teinte rouge ainsi que celui du métis qui baissa les yeux.

- Mais rien !

Dirent-ils d'une même voix pour s'innocenter, aussitôt Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en regardant les deux jeunes gens.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre les membres de mon équipe, dit Blaise en passant la main à l'arrière de sa tête, passé une bonne…,

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase que Hermione le pousse à s'asseoir à sa place et qu'elle entraîna Ron vers une autre table.

- Je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire !

Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme paraissait quelque peu troublé, ne sachant quoi dire il commanda un Coca. Alehandra fut surprise mais, ne dit rien elle fixait toujours le bar quand l'homme prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Elle se retourna vers Zabini, elle n'était pas sur que se soit lui qui avait parlé. Car, il l'avait dit tellement bas et la musique allait tellement forte. Elle ne répondit pas laissant un silence s'installer de nouveau entre eux. Il s'approcha alors pour lui parler et elle se retourna juste quand ses lèvres arrivèrent prés de son oreille. Ils furent tous les deux étonnés par se premier baiser et se mirent à rougirent aussitôt. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent presque en même temps Ron prenant Blaise par les épaules et Hermione Alehandra par la taille.

- J'en étais sûr que vous sortiez ensemble, dit-elle en souriant.

Alehandra voulait dire non mais, en voyant le regard de Blaise elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle se contenta de sourire. Depuis ce jour Blaise et Alehandra vive une histoire d'amour comme tant d'autre couple.

**FIN**


End file.
